Can Love Hurt?
by smartiez-angel17
Summary: Harry has feelings for Ginny, but soon finds out one of his best friends has feelings for him too. The Christmas Ball is coming up, who is he going to choose?
1. Does She Like Me?

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's characters, not mine :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: A Little Confusion (This title has nothing to do with the chapter lol)  
  
  
"Oiy, Harry! Over here!" Ron yelled at Harry, as he entered his Transfiguration class.  
  
Harry sighed, and made his way over to Ron taking a seat beside him. "Hey Ron..where's Hermione?"  
  
Ron turned to him, after grabbing his textbook from his bag and placing it on his desk. "I don't know, she'll be here soon enough. What's this I hear about you and her anyways?"  
  
Harry turned away, trying to avoid making eye contact with him. "It's er..nothing.."He lied, rubbing his hands together awkwardly.  
  
"It's about bloody time you two started going out, you can tell by the look in both of your faces that you like each other!"   
  
"Who are you talking about Ron?" Hermione took a seat beside Harry, raising a brow at him.  
  
Ron smirked at her, glancing back and forth from Harry to Hermione. "You two of course, it's around the whole school!"  
  
Hermione's face suddenly turned a light shade of red, as she tried to smile faintly. Before she could answer, Professor McGonagall entered the class, and silenced them all.  
  
"Ok, everyone please take your seats. Class has been cancelled due to a short assembly in the Great Hall. Now, everyone please report there as quickly as possible," She explained to them, ushering them out of the classroom.  
  
"What do you think it's about?" Harry asked both Ron and Hermione as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table.   
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Hermione. "Any idea?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head at them both. "Honestly, are you both really that thick? What's been buzzing around the school for the past week?"  
  
Harry smirked, and looked at Ron as if he had any idea. "Not a clue.."  
  
"Your both impossible. It's the Christmas Ball you gits!" Hermione laughed at them, sitting down in between them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron grinned at Harry, and looked up at the large table at the front of the Great Hall which all of the professors were sitting at.   
  
"Now that we are all settled, I have some quite interesting news for all of you. In a few days the school will be holding its first Christmas Ball. I'm sure many of you have heard this from your Professors. Before I continue, Professor McGonagall would like to say a few words regarding the rules," Dumbledore stood up from his seat, holding his hand in the air to quiet down the students.   
  
Professor McGonagall stood up, holding a large parchment in her left hand. "As Professor Dumbledore has mentioned, we will be having a Christmas Ball. Although I'm afraid there are a few simple rules you must follow..." she started to explain, following a large moan from all of the students.   
  
"First of all, all students must wear their dress robes, nothing else. Number two, no foolish or inappropriate behavior from any of you.." She glanced over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"And finally, please try your best to be accompanied by another student, naturally..."   
  
Ron snickered at the last comment, trying to keep a straight face. "Well what kind of git would go with another guy?"   
  
Harry stiffled a laugh, and glanced at Hermione who was not amused. "Come off it Hermione, we're only joking."  
  
She grinned at him, and gave a murderous stare to Ron. "I know, but do you always have to be so mean?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and smirked. "Yeah Ron, do you always have to be so mean?"  
  
Hermione playfully punched him in the arm, and resumed listening to McGonagall's speech at the front of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey 'Mione, will you slow down?" Harry caught up with her as she was walking out to the grounds, panting heavily.  
  
"And I thought you were a Quidditch player, my mistake," She grinned at him, and sat down in front of the large oak tree near Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry took a seat beside her, and turned to face her. "I've been meaning to talk to you.."  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked, a look of curiousity in her eyes.   
  
"Well...are we er..you know..going out?" He looked down at the ground, slightly embarassed by his question.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and pressed her lips on his. "Well...there's a clue of what I think."  
  
"Here's what I think," He grinned at her, and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, returning the kiss.   
  
She smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Got your answer?"  
  
"Yeah, and there's one other thing I've been meaning to ask you," He looked down at her, smiling.  
  
"And what might that be..?"   
  
"Well..do you wanna go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, resting his hands on her stomach.  
  
Hermione tilted her head backwards and kissed him once more. "Well who else did you think I was going to go with?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, and leaned his head back on the giant oak tree. "I don't know, at least now all that's cleared up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I'll be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for reviewing!) 


	2. You Stupid Git!

Disclaimer: None of these Harry Potter characters are my own, they strictly belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Chapter 2: You stupid git!  
  
  
Harry grabbed his Firebolt and rushed onto the field to see the whole Quidditch team flying through the air.  
  
"Harry! Where were you?" George landed on the ground, and asked him.  
  
"I got a litte pre-occupied," He laughed, and walked off towards Oliver Wood.  
  
"Alright, now that Harry's here, we're going to work on a new team plan-" Oliver gathered the rest of the team to the ground, getting them to form a circle around him.  
  
"We work on a new team plan every practice Oliver!"   
  
"Shut up Fred!" Oliver snapped at him, and Fred saltuted him. "Yes sir!"  
  
"As I was saying, we're going to work on a new team plan. Our next game is against Slytherin and we can't afford to lose. So, I've been thinking we could begin to use the Fronskie Fient. It may be dangerous, but we sure can't lose! Even though the Seekers normally use this, I suggest we all give it a try,"Oliver stomped his foot, and glared at everyone.  
  
"I thought only professional Quidditch players were allowed to use the Fronksie Fient," Angelina Johnson stepped forward, clutching her broomstick.  
  
"Not anymore they're not," Oliver grinned, and kicked off from the ground, rising into the air.  
  
The team followed his lead, and for the next hour and a half they each tried to do the new stunt. Harry knew that the Slytherin's team seeker was Draco Malfoy, so he would do anything to knock him off of his broom. They practiced the stunt several more times, and then Oliver called them down once more before they hit the showers.  
  
Harry had a quick shower, changed into his robes, and headed for the Gryffindor common room. He was too busy re-capping the practice, he didn't realize he walked straight into someone.  
  
"Oh it's you..." He snarled at Malfoy, who was followed by Crabbe and Goyle, dropping all of his books.  
  
"Better watch where your walking Potter," Draco roughly pushed past him, and walked off.  
  
Harry grunted, and bent down picking up his books. "Stupid git."  
  
"Hey Harry, let me help you with those," A pretty, young girl walked up to him, helping him pick up the rest of his supplies.  
  
"Oh dont worry about it Cho," he smiled at her, and stood up.  
  
"Alright then. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Christmas Ball..." Cho purposely brushed her arm against his.   
  
His heart skipped a beat, and he tried to catch his breath. "Uh..sorry Cho but actually I was planning on going with someone else. I hope you don't mind."  
  
She stared at him blankly, and placed one of her hands on her hip. "Your not talking about Ginny Weasley are you?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Well, don't you find her a little young Harry? Wouldn't you rather go to the ball with someone who you've had a crush on for ages?" she winked at him.  
  
He felt his cheeks slowly turn red, and he began to walk off. "Sorry, gotta go. Cya!" he called to her, leaving her standing dumbfoundedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"CHO CHANG ASKED YOU TO THE BALL AND YOU SAID NO?!?!" Ron flared his arms in the air, and received a hard kick in the shins from Hermione.   
  
"Your not helping" she whispered, glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah I said no, so what? I wanna go with someone else" Harry shrugged and plopped himself down on the couch, closing his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you need to ask her then before she get's asked by someone else" Hermione interrupted Ron, just as he was about to object to Harry's statement.  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
"Ha! You git! You know Ginny's obsessed with you. Her and Colin have probably started their own bloody fanclub by now" Ron smirked, and a cheeky grin spread across his face.  
  
"Shut up Ron"  
  
"Anyways as I was saying Harry, you should really get on with it and ask her," Hermione decided to change the subject, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Mhmm...I'll ask her in Hogsmeade. That is if I get enough courage to do it."  
  
"That's great Harry, but how the hell could you say no-" Ron began to yell at him again, before receiving another hard kick in the shins from Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Yeah, I know. Veerrry boring chapter, but it gets better. And NO this is not a H/G story if your thinking along those lines. In the next few chapters, it becomes H/H) 


	3. First Date

Disclaimer: The characters in this story were not created by me. They are J.K Rowling's property. (Ok that sounded a little strange, but oh well.)  
  
Chapter 3: First Date   
  
  
The week slowly passed, and the weekend soon came. Harry was leaning against the wall, waiting for Ginny to finish getting ready so they could go to Hogsmeade. A half hour passed, and now they were on they're way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"So, where do you wanna go first?" Harry asked her as he looked around at all of the shops around him.   
  
"Um..what about Honeydukes?" Ginny grabbed his hand, and practically dragged him there without waiting for an answer.   
  
Ten minutes later, they both walked out of Honeydukes carrying bags full of all sorts of candy ranging from Chocolate Frogs to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They continued walking until they met up with Lavender and Pavarti who were eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Ooh, are you two on a date?" Pavarti grinned at them mischeviously.  
  
"What if we are?" Harry looked at them, his face suddenly turning red.  
  
"Sheesh Harry, don't get all stubborn. It was just a question," Lavender cut in before Pavarti could retaliate.  
  
"Well we better go, Harry and I are going to look around a bit more," Ginny looked at him, and waved them off.  
  
"Wanna get a Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked as they drew nearer to it.  
  
"Sure" Ginny replied, and they walked into the store, sitting down on a few nearby stools.  
  
Harry, being the gentleman he was, ordered the drinks and brought them back to the table, handing one to Ginny, and kept one to himself.  
  
"So..how are your classes going?" Harry asked her the first question that popped into his mind.  
  
"Great, just a little irritating from all the work. How about you?"  
  
"Fine. Still can't stand bloody Potions though. It seems every class I get about fifty points taken away for doing absolutely nothing" Harry laughed, and took a sip of his Butterbeer.  
  
"From Snape right?"  
  
"Well no other teachers despise me as much as he does" Harry smirked at her.  
  
An hour later Harry and Ginny were still sitting in Honeydukes, talking about almost anything at all. They're conversation lasted another few minutes before Harry checked his watch, and gasped at the time. "We better get going, we have about twenty minutes before we need to be back."  
  
She nodded, and got up, grabbing her bags and they both walked out the door.  
  
On the way back, Harry had the urge to pull Ginny into an empty alley and kiss her. He decided to keep himself from doing so, and instead held her hand in his. They reached the Gryffindor common room, and Harry lay himself down on the couch, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from his bag.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed now, 'nite Harry," Ginny made her way to the stairs, before Harry ran after her and placed his hands on her shoulders turning her around to face him.  
  
"It's only seven o'clock, why are you going to bed now?" Harry checked his watch, once again and smiled at her.   
  
"It's been a really long day for me I need some rest."  
  
Harry nodded at her and before thinking he leaned in towards her and kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
"Harry! What do you think your doing?" Ginny yelled at him, pushing him away from her, and stormed up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Ginny wait! It was just-" Harry followed her to her dorm, and was stopped by the door which she shut in his face.  
  
Harry sighed, and made his way back down to the common room, lying down once again on one of the couches by the fire. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell straight to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke early in the morning to see a sobbing Ginny at the end of her four-poster bed. "Ginny.. are you alright?"  
  
Ginny looked up at her, sobbing histerically. "H-he tried to k-k-kiss me," she explained in between sobs.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"H-Harry."  
  
"Just before I came up to bed, he grabbed my arm and kissed me!" Ginny tried to calm herself down.  
  
"What's so bad about that? Don't you like Harry?" Hermione sat upright in her bed, and listened to what she was saying.  
  
"Well yes, but what kind of a fool does he think he is? You don't just kiss a girl on your first date."   
  
"Well Im sure he didn't mean to do it intentionally. He probably wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Ginny smiled, and got up leaving the room.  
  
"What's so bad about kissing Harry?" Hermione thought to herself, then realized what she had just said, mentally slapping herself. "What am I saying? That's my best friend I'm talking about!" She shook her head, and changed into her hip-hugger jeans, and a light blue tanktop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast, playing a game of Exploding Snap with Fred and George. Harry couldn't get the picture out of his mind from last night of Ginny's flustered face after he had kissed her goodnight. "That date didn't work out as well as I had planned" He said aloud.  
  
"Your date with Ginny?" Ron turned to him, looking curious.  
  
"Yeah.." Harry answered, not wanting to explain the situation to Ron.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It just didn't go as well as I'd planned it to," Harry mouthed, glancing over at Ginny who was chatting to Lavender.  
  
"Alright mate. Hey, where's Hermione?" Ron looked around the Great Hall.  
  
"Right here" Hermione giggled, taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked her, grabbing a croissant from one of the plates.  
  
"Talking to Ginny."  
  
Harry shot a nervous glance at her, and looked over at Ginny again who was now making her way over to them.  
  
"Hi Harry. Listen..we need to talk," Ginny nodded at Hermione, and led him out of the Great Hall to an empty corridor.  
  
"So..um..what do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Right, I'm really sorry and-" Harry started to explain before Ginny cut him off.  
  
"No, there's no need for you to be sorry. It was my fault, I guess I was overreacting. Im really sorry," Ginny smiled at him, and hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back, and looked down at her. "So, do you still want to go out with me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Harry smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead. "Great! Let's go back to the Great Hall, im still a little hungry."  
  
They walked back to the Great Hall and sat down together, watching Ron finish the game of Exploding Snap with Fred and George. Hermione had her face buried in the Hogwarts; A History book, which wasn't unusual to Harry.   
  
"God Hermione, will you ever read another book?" Harry snickered, and snatched the book away from her.  
  
"Give that back right now Harry!" Hermione tried to grab it from him, as he stood up raising it higher in the air.  
  
"Give me the answers to the Potions homework and I will" Harry quickly thought up.  
  
"No Harry, you won't learn anything that way!" She snarled at him. "Ginny, grab the book from him!"  
  
"No deal, no book. That's a fair deal right Ginny?" Harry turned to her, grinning.  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course it is."  
  
"Fine! I'll give you the answers, but there up in my dormitory I'll give you them tonight," Hermione pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, sitting back down.  
  
Harry smiled and handed the book back to her, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
She glared at him, ready to give him a good punch in the nose. "'If you weren't my best friend I would have had to murder you, I hope you realize that."  
  
Harry just smirked at her, and got up leaving the table. "I'm going to go get ready for the Quidditch match, it starts in a half hour. See you all then," He waved and set off to grab his Firebolt and Quidditch gear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Quidditch stadium was filled with ecstatic students, waiting for the first game of the Quidditch season to begin. Gryffindor's opponent was Slytherin, whom had seemed to grow into an even stronger team over the past year.  
  
"Here comes your Gryffindor lineup! Fred and George Weasley, two best beaters in the world I'll say! Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet the teams chasers, Oliver Wood best keeper around, and finally Harry Potter, mighty fine seeker he is!" Lee Jordan announced, as the players flew out onto the pitch, followed by the Slytherin team.  
  
Lee Jordan introduced the Slytherin lineup, and Madam Hooch stepped out onto the pitch. She opened the box filled with the four balls, and released the bludgers and threw the quaffle into the air. The snitch soon followed, and the game had begun. Within fifteen minutes Gryffindor was in the lead with sixty points to twenty.   
  
"Angelina Johnson carries the quaffle down into the Slytherin end, Terry Boot tries to steal it from her, Johnson passes to Bell. Score! The score is now seventy to twenty!" Lee boomed into the microphone, punching his fist in the air.  
  
Harry searched frantically for the snitch. The game had started over half an hour ago, and he still hadn't caught sight of the snitch yet. "Bloody hell, where is it?" He asked himself, biting his lip.  
  
"Having trouble scarhead?" Malfoy sneered at him, flying high above him.  
  
Harry tried to ignore him, and then it came to him. The Fronskie Fient! He would use it to trick Malfoy into thinking he had seen the snitch. He grabbed hold of his broomstick and pretended he saw the snitch, getting closer and closer to the ground. Malfoy had taken the bait, and was now right behind him.  
  
"Forget it Potter, it's mine!" Draco yelled at him, as they drew closer to the ground.  
  
Harry smirked, and just as they were about five feet from the ground he pulled himself up away from the ground, and watched Malfoy dive into it, cursing at him.  
  
"You bloody moron!" He yelled at him, wiping his nose which was now covered with blood.  
  
Harry steered his broom towards the Gryffindor end of the pitch, still looking for any sign of the snitch. Then he saw it, flying just above one of the Gryffindor goal posts. He drew closer to it, and followed it as it flew every which way. A couple minutes later Harry had caught the snitch, and was holding it high in the air, snickering at Malfoy who was still suffering from a bloody nose.  
  
"That was brilliant Harry!" Fred slapped him on the back.  
  
Oliver Wood landed on the ground and almost knocked Harry over. "Best game you've ever played Harry! And you used the Fronskie Fient, well done!"  
  
"Great game Harry!" Ron and Ginny each congratulated him.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who had a disgusted look on her face. "You could have killed him!"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and he turned to Hermione. "Are you daft? That's Malfoy your talking about!"  
  
Hermione looked down at the ground and blushed slightly. "I know, but you still could have really injured him. Great game anyways Harry."  
  
"Thanks," Harry beamed at them, and headed towards the showers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. True Feelings

(A/N: Ok this is it! The part we've all been waiting for, Harry and Hermione finally get together! I told you it wouldn't be H/G for long!)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's characters, not mine.  
  
  
Chapter 4: True Feelings  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were sat in the Gryffindor common room going over their Potions homework.  
  
"Thanks for letting me have your answers 'Mione," Harry smiled, and copied down the homework.  
  
"I didn't let you, I just agreed you could since you wouldn't give me my book back" She crossed her arms, and curled up by the fire.  
  
"Ok then, let me rephrase that. Thanks for agreeing I could have your answers. There, all sorted out. Is that better Granger?" He snickered at her, watching her raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Watch your mouth or I'll come over there and murder you," Hermione laughed at him.  
  
Harry just shook his head, "Stop dreaming 'Mione, you know you would never kill me."  
  
"That's it!" Hermione laughed and raced over to him and began to tickle him.  
  
"Ahhhh! Ok, ok I surrender!"   
  
Hermione sat on top of his stomach and pinned his arms down against his side. "Are you sure you surrender..?"  
  
"Umm...no!" Harry struggled out of her grip, and picked her up, throwing her on the sofa, tickling her instantly.  
  
"You git! That's not fair!" Hermione protested in between fits of laughter.  
  
He grinned and stared into her eyes. "It sure is fair."  
  
Hermione laughed and sat upright on the couch, playfully pushing Harry off her. "Your just a bit too heavy to sit on me Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry got up and sat back down on the couch beside her. Something inside of his head was telling him to kiss her, yet another part of his brain was reminding him about his relationship with Ginny. Before he knew it, Harry had pressed his lips against Hermione's, placing one of his arms around her waist.   
  
"Umm..what just happened?" Hermione asked him, after they had pulled apart.   
  
"No idea."  
  
Harry still had his arm placed around Hermione's waist and their faces were inches apart from one another.  
  
"Harry!" A shrieking yell came from the entrance of the common room.  
  
He turned around and saw Ginny standing in the portrait hole, her eyes welling up with tears. "How could you?!"  
  
His mouth was open in disbeleif. He quickly got off of Hermione and chased after Ginny who ran back out the door, weeping with tears.   
  
"Ginny! Wait!" Harry called after her, unable to catch up with her.   
  
He sighed, dragging himself back to the Gryffindor common room. As he stepped into the common room, he felt someones lips lock with his. He recognized them as the girl's who he had just kissed before Ginny came into the room; Hermione's.   
  
"Harry..I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Hermione mentally slapped herself, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"It's alright 'Mione. Can I ask you a favor?" Harry sat down beside her, and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Can I kiss you again?" He blushed, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, her face slightly turning red. "Well it's not like anything stopped you before."  
  
He smiled back and kissed her again, his mind erasing all of the thoughts he had about Ginny.  
  
"Thanks," Harry grinned, looking at the beaming smile on Hermione's face.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Why me? I didn't do anything.."  
  
"Well if you didn't kiss me before, we would have never gotten to where we are now. Also, I wouldn't be able to tell you what Im about to say.." Hermione looked down at the ground, nervously picking at her fingernails.  
  
"What is it?" He moved closer to her, their faces now inches apart.  
  
"Well..you see..what it is...I think I love you Harry.." She managed to tell him, her face blushing even redder than before.   
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. A strange sensation was travelling through his body, he felt like he was floating on air. "Are you serious..?"  
  
"No, I'm just making it up," Hermione said in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Well then Miss Granger, I have some news for you," Harry took her hand and placed it in his, interlocking his fingers with hers.   
  
Hermione stared at him blankly, her insides filled with butterflies. "Well..?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: I warned you that it would be short, and I said there was going to be a cliffy. I hate cliffy's but I needed at least one in this story.) 


	5. Friends Again?

Disclaimer: Ok once again, I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story.   
  
Chapter 5: Friends again?  
  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too.."   
  
Hermione stared at him, trying to take in what he had just said. Harry had just said that he loves her. She felt like jumping with joy, until Ron came in and sat down in the middle of them, slapping Harry on the back.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hi Hermione!" Ron beamed at them. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"N-Nothing" Harry stuttered, gritting his teeth together. He needed to have a few more minutes with Hermione, and he probably wouldn't until tomorrow.  
  
"Wanna play a game of chess?" Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Err..sure" He glanced at Hermione, who was looking quite upset. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't want Ron to get too suspicious.  
  
Ron took out his chessboard and placed it on the table in front of them. "Whats wrong Hermione?" He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Ron, Im fine," Hermione quickly answered, trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"Somethings wrong with you, so tell me whats wrong."  
  
"NOTHINGS WRONG RON! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione got up, yelling at him, storming off to her dormitory.  
  
"Must be that time of the month again, eh Harry?" Ron snickered, moving his pawn up a space.   
  
"Maybe.." Harry tried to force a smile.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Why hadn't Harry come after her? Maybe he still had feelings for Ginny and only said he loved her because he felt sorry for her. She sighed and changed into her pyjamas, crawling into her four-poster bed.  
  
"Hermione..?" Someone shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up.  
  
She opened her eyes to see a very upset and confused Ginny. "Oh, Hi Ginny.."  
  
"I really need to talk to you about Harry," Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed, hiding the tears that were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"W-what about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you two kissing in the common room before. You like him don't you?"  
  
"Now listen Ginny. I really don't want you to be upset with me, but yes..I do have feelings for Harry.." Hermione answered her.  
  
Ginny sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. "I knew you did. I'm not upset with you Hermione..Im upset with Harry."  
  
"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Hermione rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to stay awake.  
  
"Well when Harry asked me to go out with him I was so overwhelmed. I've liked him for so long and finally I get the impression that he likes me too. Then when we came back from Hogsmeade and he tried to kiss me I was so angry with myself that I backed away and blew up in his face. And just when I thought we had solved our problem and got back together, I saw you two kissing.."  
  
"I understand... Why dont you talk to him about it?" Hermione suddenly felt a surge of guilt.  
  
"What about you? Don't you want to go out with him?"  
  
Hermione's head was spinning with thoughts. She loved Harry, and she knew he loved her back. But Ginny loved Harry and wanted to get back together with him.  
  
"Yes I do.. But listen Ginny, can we talk about this in the morning? Im really tired." Hermione lay her head on her pillow, yawning.  
  
"Ok then," She heard Ginny get up and walk to her own four-poster, climbing into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the following morning, eager to find Harry. She wanted to tell him what happened last night between her and Ginny. The first place she checked was the common room, which he was nowhere to be seen. The Great Hall was her next stop, but Harry wasn't there either.  
  
"What about the library?" Hermione asked herself, making her way there.  
  
Sure enough, Harry was sat at one of the tables his face buried in a large, tattered book. Hermione walked up to him, and sat down in one of the chairs across from him. "Hi Harry" She peered over the top of his book.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry snapped the book shut and shoved it into his bag.   
  
"I was trying to find you, I need to talk to you about Ginny. Are you alright Harry?" Hermione looked at him curiously, his face looked as pale as a ghost.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What do you need to talk about?" He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Well...she talked to me about you. She said that she loved you, and when you first asked her to go out with you, she was so overwhelmed. Harry, you need to talk to her.."  
  
"Does Ron know?"  
  
"What?" Hermione looked slightly conufused.  
  
"Does Ron know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About you and me..er...kissing?" Harry stated, figeting on the end of his robe.  
  
"No, Ron doesn't know about that. What's the worst that could happen if he knew?"  
  
Harry chuckled to himself, and shook his head. "'Mione, he would murder me if he knew I broke his sister's heart!"   
  
Hermione giggled, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"  
  
"Of course not!" Harry winked at her, taking her hand in his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
